creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Freighter 54
Report Briefing Freighter 54: :Departed: San Francisco Destination: San Juan Cargo: Classified Current status: Unknown Notes: Ship was found floating abandoned in the Mediterranean on May 15. No sign of any crew members or cargo was found. Decks and cargo hold were swamped with an unusually large amount of water. Only evidence that the crew even existed are these following excerpts from one of the sailor's journal. April 28: I don't like this latest assignment. Usually working on a government freighter just means moving around supplies and resources, but this time we're not even told what the cargo is. I like knowing what we're hauling around. For all I know, it could be a load of drugs. Or worse. But whoever goes into the cargo bay is in violation of some law, and gets hauled off to jail which sounds worse than ferrying around some questionable material. May 1: I've been hearing weird noises from the cargo hold. Captain says not to worry but I can't help it. I'm starting to wonder if we're transporting something... alive. Something the government doesn't want anyone knowing about. May 2: Today I snuck down to the cargo hold door. Pressing my ear up against it, I could hear the splashing of water, which was odd enough. On top of that, there was that strange sound again. From such a close distance it sounded like whales singing but... different. It sounded almost like moaning. In fact, it sounded almost... human. Even so though, maybe all we were carrying was some sea life. I have no idea why, but at least it makes me feel better. May 4: I had horrible nightmares last night. I dreamed that I was swimming alone in the middle of the ocean, with no land in sight. As I frantically treaded water, I heard the moaning rising from the depths, getting louder and louder and the things swam ever closer. As it grew louder still, I looked down into the cold depths and saw something moving towards me and... woke up. It left me more unnerved than I'd like to admit. The sooner we get rid of this stuff the better. May 7: Captain says there's a storm moving in. It'll be here in a few days time. The moaning is getting louder than ever now. I know it's not just me. At dinner everyone just sat around, afraid to talk or even make eye contact with anyone else. We're all scared now of those things in the cargo hold. May 9: John finally snapped. He went down to the cargo hold with a crowbar determined to destroy whatever was there. We tried to stop him, but he refused to listen to reason. We waited anxiously for his return, but he never came back out. None of us are brave enough to go in after him. May 10: The storm has hit us. The boat is rocking like crazy. I'm sure all manner of stuff is getting shaken up. I hope whatever is in the cargo hold gets damaged or even destroyed. Heavens, that moaning is loud. I can even hear it over the storm. I just heard what sounded like a lot of glass shattering. Hope it wasn't important. Unless... if we were transporting water tanks they would be glass... wouldn't they? Christ that moaning is loud. Now it's so loud it sounds like it's right outside my door.... Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness